


Genosha

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherhood of Mutants, Established Relationship, F/M, Genosha, M/M, MRD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the government finally is able to capture Magento, they ask the Avengers for help. Now they must travel to the mutant paradise of Genosha in order to convince its ruler to take Magneto as its prisoner. But there is more at stake than they realize.</p><p>Or</p><p>I'm really mad that both theses shows got canceled and since they never crossed over when they were on-air, despite existing in the same universe, I'm going to somewhat write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Who else misses these tv shows. Because I do. I became so desperate that I wrote fanfiction of what could have been. I was that desperate.

“Aren’t these guys normally an X-Men problem?” Iron Man asked. He fired his repulsor rays at Domino but she quickly dodged and fired back.

“Well the X-Men aren’t answering,” Wasp said. She flew around the Blob firing. Her stingers not even making a dent. “I think they're in space with the Fantastic Four. So its our job.”

“Could be worse,” Hawkeye said. He placed an exploding arrow in his bow and shot it at Avalanche knocking the man a few feet back. “They could still have Magneto as their leader.”

“That would be most unfortunate for several members of our team,” said Vision. He dodged Pyro’s fire blast, as Captain America knocked him out with his shield.

The battle went on for only a few more minutes before the Avengers had the Brotherhood completely cornered. All of which were knocked out except for Domino.

“Told you guys we’d be done in five minutes,” Wasp said. "Didn't have to pull T'Challa from home, or Carol from her SWORD mission."

There were suddenly spotlights over both teams. Helicopters and military grade vehicles surrounded. Men in riot gear all stepped out, holding guns.

“What’s happening?” Vision asked. The screech of microphone feedback sounded through the area.

“Avengers,” A voice said through it. “This is Colonel Moss of the Mutant Response Division. You are ordered to stand down so that we may apprehend the mutants.”

“The MRD,” Wasp said. “What do they want?”

“To pick up the brotherhood probably,” Clint said. “Which is weird because I thought they’d be pulling innocent kids from their bed.”

“I said stand down Avengers.” Colonel Moss said through the speaker again.

There was a pause as the Avengers waited for their orders. “Stand down guys,” Tony said. “Let the MRD do their job.”

“Tony,” Captain America said. All the Avengers had lowered their weapons and stepped to the side while the MRD came in to take the brotherhood. “You hate these guys. I hate these guys.”

“Which is a miracle since Cap likes all Americans.” Clint said.

Steve ignored Clint and continued. “They hunt the X-Men, our friends. I don’t see you standing down to them like that.”

“No I wouldn’t,” Tony had lifted the face plate. “But handing them over the brotherhood, is something I can live with. Those guys are actual terrorists. They need to be locked up. And you right, I do hate these guys. They’re bullies who pick on mutants because they’re different. But I don’t think it's a good idea to start a fight with the MRD tonight.”

There was a loud crash. The Avengers turned to see Domino had knocked her two guards against the truck and was now running away, her hands shackled.

“I have her.” Vision said. He shot a laser from the jewel in his head, knocking her down. Several of the MRD’s got to her as she was struggling to get up. They seemed angry at Vision’s help.

“Stark!” Colonel Moss had left his helicopter and was now walking angrily towards the Avengers stopping right in front of Tony. 

“Moss.” Tony replied.

“Is your robot broken. I told you all to stand down.” He yelled.

“That statement is incorrect,” Vision said. Moss didn’t even look at him. “I am a synthezoid not a robot. I was also merely helping recapture the prisoner that was attempting to escape.”

“Yeah Moss,” Janet had flown right up in Moss’ face. “Why don’t you try being grateful. Without us the brotherhood would still be going around creating chaos.”

“Get out of my face.” Janet stayed flying in the same place, the only thing moving were her wings.

“Wasp, I think it would be best if you stand down.” Captain America said. Janet stayed for a moment longer, before sticking her tongue out at the colonel and flying over to stand on Vision’s shoulder.

“I don’t care if you did help,” The Colonel began. “Mutants are what the MRD are for. SHIELD may allow you to chase around super villains all you want, but I don’t want you anywhere near mutants. Unless they are teaming up with the Red Skull or something, they are our problem. Is that understood?”

“I’m sorry. Whose problem was it again.” Moss didn’t even blink. Iron Man lowered his face plate. “Understood.” He replied.

Moss smirked, satisfied with the answer. One of the MRD subordinate's came up to Moss. “The mutants are secure sir.” He said.

“Good.” Moss replied.

He turned and began to walk away, the subordinate following him, when Hawkeye started to speak. “You know if the MRD is supposed to go after dangerous mutants maybe they should actually go after them.”

“Oh no,” Captain America said. Why did Clint have to do this.

Moss turned back. “What did you say?”

“I’m just saying that if the MRD wants to go after criminals they should do that. Instead what you guys do is go after little kids in the middle of the night, and the X-Men.”

“The X-Men are just as bad as the Brotherhood. They attack the MRD at any chance they get.”

“Gee, I wonder why they do that? Hmm maybe because you send sentinels after them every five minutes.”

Moss seemed like he was close to popping a vein. “I don’t care if you are an Avenger. Next time you talk to me or anyone else around here like that, I will throw you in with the mutants.” He walked away and boarded his helicopter. All the vehicles then left, their prisoners with them.

“I thought I said I didn’t want to start a war with the MRD,” Iron Man said angrily. “But then you just had to talk back to Moss didn’t you.”

“I can’t help that I hate them,” Hawkeye said. He clutched his bow on either end. He looked like he could break it at any second. “They do nothing but terrorize people that have done nothing wrong.”

“We all hate them Clint.” Janet said.

“I have only just heard of them a few minutes ago and already I don’t like them.” Vision said.

“Yeah I already knew that they suck. And that I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut.” Clint said.

“Yes, yes you should.” Tony said. The Avengers then all headed back to the quinjet and then to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are the Avengers working with the MRD?” The reporter on the tv asked. “Last night they were seen handing the brotherhood of evil mutants over to the organisation, after stopping another one of their terrorist attacks. Could Earth’s Mightiest Heroes be joining humanities fight against the mutant threat?”

“No,” Clint said. He, Jan and Vision were sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv as he and Jan ate breakfast. “How do they get away with saying such bigoted stuff?”

“Its what we get for watching Daily Bugle News,” Jan said. She changed the channel to a different station. That was also covering the story from last night.

“I don’t think they would help them,” the red-haired reporter said. “They’ve been known to work with mutants like the Wolverine before.”

“Wolverine who is a known fugitive of the M-” The man was stopped halfway through his sentence by Jan changing the channel again.

“I fail to see how Wolverine qualifies as a fugitive.” Vision said. “He has saved many people and helped to defeat Kang and Galactus. Shouldn’t he be regarded as a hero?”

“He gave Moss the nasty scar you saw on his face,” Clint said. “So Moss’ reasoning is apparently that if he hates him he’s a fugitive. Also he’s a mutant, so for many that just makes everything he’s done obsolete.”

“That makes no logical sense,” Vision sad.

“Mutant hate never really does Vision.” Jan said she finally settled into a channel that wasn’t talking about the Avengers and the MRD. Till they finished the story they were on.

“I’m not saying they hate mutants,” The reporter said. “But it is a little odd that out of all the strange characters on their team, none of them are known mutants. Although there was the rumor a while back of the Wasp being a mutant.”

“Well we would,” Clint replied to the screen. “But Wolverine refuses to leave the X-Men.”

“You're just gonna make comments at the reporters everytime they talk, aren’t you?” Jan asked.

“Yes, yes I am.”

-

The buzz of his phone woke Tony up, and in turn woke up Steve who was holding him against his chest. He lazily started feeling his nightstand for the phone. He found it after a few seconds and answered.

“Hello.” He yawned.

“Tony I hope you remembered your meeting with the senator,” Pepper answered. “The one that’s in an hour.”

“No Pepper I didn’t.” He practically jumped out of bed, startling Steve. “Just remind me which senator and where I’m supposed to go.” He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He could practically feel Pepper’s irritation through the phone. “Senator Kelly, MRD headquarters.”

Tony began to get undressed. “When the hell did I agree to that meeting?”

“Two weeks ago apparently. But I don’t remember putting it in your schedule.”

“Might have been that day you were sick. Never get sick again Pepper. Your replacement for the day will end up scheduling meetings with stupid Senators.”

“Well when you're ready I’m already here.”

“Gatcha. Bye.” He hung up the phone quickly and took a quick shower.

When he walked into the room Steve had laid Tony’s clothes and was doing push-ups like he did every morning. “You know,” he began. “You could have been ready by now, if you hadn’t shut off my alarm the night before.”

Tony grabbed his clothes and started dressing. “Not my fault that you get up at the god awful hour of 5 in the morning.”

“You just hate that it wakes you up.”

“No, I hate that you don’t stay around to cuddle in the morning.”

Steve smirked. “That too.”

Tony finished dressing and checked his phone. Pepper texted him the address and a hurry. “I don’t know how long this will take. Keep the kids out of trouble while I’m gone.”

Steve stopped doing push-ups and walked towards his boyfriend. “Don’t I always.”

“Do I need to bring up Hydra island?” He gave Steve a quick kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” With that Tony walked out the door, to his meeting of torture.

-

“Thanks for meeting with me Mr. Stark,” Senator Kelly shook Tony’s hand. “I appreciate it.”

“I’m sure you do. But I’m not exactly sure why you want me here senator,” Tony replied.

“Right to the point, I see.” Senator Kelly said. “Follow me, and I’ll explain.” 

Tony followed Kelly down a long corridor. They ended up at a locked metal door with two guards. Kelly punched in the code and the door slid aside. Kelly stepped inside to another corridor. Tony right behind. It was the same as the last one only this one was aligned with jail cells. Each one had special bars and a mutant inside.

“I see you still see mutants as a problem,” Tony said. He glanced at several of the mutants. They were all clearly there due to an outward mutation.

“Personally I think that we should only be capturing the mutants that are actual criminals,” Kelly replied. “I stopped the sentinel program if you recall.”

“I think I was in Afghanistan during that.”

“I also stopped funding some of the more….extreme departments of the MRD.”

“Like Colonel Moss?”

“I’m not the only senator who thought that mutants were a menace. Or who backed the MRD.”

“You were just the one who backed it the most.”

“I know. I was practically the face of the anti-mutant movement.” They had reached an elevator at the end of the hall. They stepped inside. Kelly pressed the bottom button. How far down were they going? “Just be lucky some of them changed my mind.”

“Why exactly am I here Senator?”

“I need your help.”

“I’m not giving you weapons if that’s what you're asking for. Especially since my company’s been out of that for a few years now.”

“I don’t need your help specifically. I need your team’s help.”

Tony raised his eyebrows in shock. “The Avengers aren’t going to work for the MRD. We wouldn’t work for SHIELD, what makes you think we’ll work for you?”

“I’m not asking you to work for the MRD. But we need the Avengers assistance in a case of extreme national security.”

“You do realize I’m not the leader of the Avengers. If you wanted to talk about us then you should have called Captain America.”

“I tried. He wouldn’t answer. Your assistant seemed fine with scheduling this meeting though.”

Never get sick ever again Pepper, Tony thought. “What exactly is this extreme measure of national security exactly?”

“You’ll see in a minute.” The elevator stopped. They stepped out into a medium sized room with a plexi-glass. Kelly gestured towards the glass, inviting Tony to take a look. He walked to the glass starred in and gasped.

“Is that?”

“Yes.” On the other side of the glass, in mutant depowering cuffs, and surrounded by security, was Magneto.


	3. The Royal Family

_3 Weeks earlier_

“No.” Wanda said. She sat in the communication tower listening to Senator Kelly try and convince her to take Magneto as a prisoner. But she would not change her her mind no matter what the senator said.

“Please Ms.Maximoff,” Senator Kelly replied. “What will it take to convince you to take Magneto?”

“Nothing will convince me to allow Magneto back on Genosha. Not after he put it in ruins. And not you or any of your anti-mutant worshipers will convince me otherwise.” Wanda replied. Fury was boiling under her skin, but she had to remain calm or the senator would not take her seriously.

“What if I were to find someone who could convince you.” Senator Kelly said after a few moments of concentration.

Wanda would have been lying if she said that his argument didn’t intrigue her. “You have my attention.”

“If I could find someone to convince you to take your back onto Genosha would you do it?”

“Only if they could actually convince me. But if you were to find these people they have to be able to meet my requirements.”

“Depends on what they are?”

“No one from the MRD. If they are employed at any point in their lives by the organisation, they do not count.”

“Understandable.”

“I also don’t want anyone from a mutant hate group. Thorough background checks on this are necessary.”

Kelly nodded.

“No mutants. If you want someone to convince me, they have to be a member of the homo sapiens. Not homo superior.”

“A bit tricky but I can manage that.”

“I want them to come to Genosha. If they want to convince me to take a maniac into my home, they will have to do it at my home.”

“Is that all?”

“That is all.”

Kelly paused for a moment as her considered her terms. “I think I can manage that.”

“Good.” With that she ended the call. She left the main room of the communications tower to find her younger sister right outside the doorway.

“Are you truly considering it?” Lorna asked, fear in her voice. Wanda kept walking towards the stairs.

“It’s considered rude to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations, Lorna.” Wanda said and her sister caught up to her.

“But are your truly considering the senator’s proposal?” Lorna asked.

“If he finds someone who meets my requirement, which I figure he will, they will not be able to change my mind. Nothing will.”

“Good. After what he’s done I could not stand the idea of him being back here.” Lorna’s face turned solemn.

Wanda held her sister close. She had been hurt the most by Magneto’s betrayal. She had known him the longest and had been chosen as his heir. To her he would always be her father. But Wanda and Pietro saw him as nothing more than a tyrant.

“Just be glad Pietro stopped listening to him. If we lost him it’d be awful.”

-

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Hawkeye said. He along with Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp and the Vision were in the quinjet headed towards Genosha.

“We don’t actually have to convince her,” Tony said as he piloted the quinjet. “We just have to try. If it doesn’t work, they keep Magneto at the MRD instead of in Genosha.”

“At least we get to see what Genosha is like,” Wasp said. “I mean you have to wonder what an island of only mutant’s is like.”

“For them it's probably paradise.” Captain America replied.

“Why does the Scarlet Witch not want to keep Magneto as Genosha’s prisoner?” Vision asked. “She is on speaking terms with our government. Shouldn’t she want to keep it that way?”

“According to Kelly Magneto turns sentinels on Genosha to justify a war on the human race.” Cap replied looking through the file given to them by the senator. “It also says that he’s her father.”

“Daddy issues.” Hawkeye said. “If we’re looking to convince her we’re gonna be there a long time.”

A message beeped upon the screen. Wasp hit the answer button. “Just a message from the Senator. He’s reminding us about no weapons on the island.”

“Well guess its just me and Tony then.” Hawkeye joked.

“Thanks for considering me a weapon Hawkeye.” Janet said.

“Your welcome.”

-

Wanda paced the Throne Room. She couldn’t stand the pressure. The Avengers were coming to Genosha. Before Kelly had told her that they were coming she had no idea who they were. She hadn’t left Genosha in years and was unfamiliar with the world outside. Her sister even less so. She had been born on Genosha long before Wanda and Pietro knew of their true parentage. It was through her brother that she had learned about the Avengers. He had spent the most time among the humans and knew what was going on in the world.

He had told her that they were a team of heroes. One that was celebrated and had saved the world more than enough times. That they all had powers or abilities that alone could save any number of people. She did not know how to feel about Senator Kelly sending a team of superheroes to convince her to take her father prisoner.

“You’ll tear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that Wanda,” Wanda stopped. Pietro had sped into the Throne Room without Wanda even noticing.

“What is it Pietro?” Wanda asked.

“Lorna says she sensed a large amount of metal coming in. She thinks it may be the Avengers.” Pietro replied.

“Thank you Pietro.” She expected him to speed off right away but he just stood in front of her. “Is there something else that you want?”

“Remember when you used to be fun.” He had raced over to the Throne that sat in front of the stain glass windows. He sat on it completely relaxed.

“Please go wait with Lorna at the landing site.” Wanda said instead. “I don’t have time for your games.”

“See what I mean. You’re no fun anymore. Remember when we were younger and you would always-”

“Do as I say.” Wanda didn’t have time for this.

He stood up and took a bow. “Yes your majesty.” He raced out of the room before Wanda could decide whether or not she wanted to blast him.

She needed to be there when the Avengers were there as well. She followed after her brother much slower than him. He had been getting on her nerves lately and he was clearly doing it on purpose. She had an island to run and Pietro could not seem to understand the work she had to put into it.

But she did miss it. Before she ruled Genosha and before Magneto had sent Pietro to reside over the brotherhood, the two of them had been inseparable. Now they barely saw each other, even with Pietro being out from under the father’s rule. It made seeing him harder than it should have been.

She made it outside when she finally snapped out of her thoughts. She looked above to see an aircraft in the sky. It was coming in close to Genosha. The Avengers had arrived.


	4. Welcome to Genosha

“We should be able to see Genosha any second now.” Tony said as he looked over navigation.

“Wow.” Wasp said. She was staring out the quinjet window. They had just come up on Genosha.

The island was fairly small but beautiful. It was covered in lush green forests on one side and a Utopian city on the other.

“Where are we landing?” Hawkeye asked.

“Don’t know,” Iron Man replied. “Kelly said there would be something to direct us when we got there.” They suddenly lurched in the air.

“What was that?” Wasp asked.

“I don’t know, but I can’t control the quinjet.” Tony replied. The quinjet rattled, setting a slight panic among the Avengers. It was then that Vision fell to the floor.

“Vision!” Wasp yelled.

He tried to push himself up but could barely move. “I can’t get up.”

“You said Magneto had a second daughter who could control metal, right?” Hawkeye asked. He held tight the arm of the chair tight as.

“Yes.” Captain America replied. Then a thought hit him. He turned to his left. “Tony!”

Tony was clutching the spot where the arc reactor was in his chest, a look of panic and pain on his face. Magneto’s other daughter was affecting the metal in the arc reactor. The thing that kept Tony alive. He fell out of the seat still clutching his chest. Steve quickly followed holding him close.

It was probably only a minute before the quinjet landed and the metal on it stopped being pulled, but for Tony it felt like he was having a heart attack for an eternity. When the pull of the metal stopped, Wasp and Hawkeye rushed to help Vision up.

“You okay?” Hawkeye asked.

“I have not been damaged.” He replied. “But I feel like the world is spinning.”

“Its called nauseous.” Hawkeye said. “You’ll be feeling that for a few minutes.”

“I do not like it.” Vision replied.

“Most humans don’t.”

Tony breathed heavily for a few moments as the arc reactor was setting back into place. When it was he nearly passed out.

“Tony.” Cap said. He still held him.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Tony replied. He tried to stand up but quickly felt weak in the knees and fell back into Cap’s arms. “Okay, I’m less fine than I thought. Be a good boyfriend and support me while I walk.” He leaned on Cap as they walked over to the rest of the Avengers.

-

“Think they enjoyed the ride Lorna?” Pietro leaned against one of the pillars in the area where the Avengers had been forced to land. His sister stood next to him, slightly exhausted from having to use her power so much.

“No,” Lorna responded. “But I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when they get off.”

“Yes we’ll make a great first impression on them with that.” The two siblings turned. Wanda had just walked up, cold anger set upon her face.

“We were just having a bit of fun.” Lorna said. That did nothing to change her older sister's expression.

“Relax, Wanda.” Pietro said. “No one’s gotten hurt.”

“You don’t know that.” Wanda said. It was then that the hatch to the quinjet opened. Out of it walked two of the Avengers. Captain America (who Wanda was aware of through the history lessons of her childhood) and Tony Stark (his name was on every piece of tech in the world, so she pretty much knew who he was). Tony was leaning on the Captain as if he was hurt.

“Oh my god!” Lorna rushed over to the pair, panic in her eyes. “I’m so sorry. I hurt you didn’t I? I’m so sorry!”

Tony and Cap looked over the girl for a moment. She looked young. No older than eighteen. She wore an outfit that showed off her midriff and an oddly shaped headband to match. Her color scheme seemed to try and match her hair, which was green. But they also saw the concern and worry in her eyes.

“I’ll be fine.” Tony repled. He was starting to feel less nauseous. “The arc reactor was affected for a bit, but I’m fine now.” Lorna looked down to his chest to see a slight glow coming from it.

“I’m very sorry for this.” Wanda had walked over to the three of them. “I didn’t think it was a good idea to begin with.” Lorna blushed embarrassed at her sister’s statement.

“I assume that you’re Scarlet Witch.” Captain America said.

“Yes I am.” Wanda said. “Is your team alright?”

“We’ll be alright.” Captain America replied.

“Tell that to Vision.” The three siblings looked up. 

Coming out the quinjet were two more Avengers. Kelly had told them that five members of the team were coming. Captain America, Iron Man (without the suit), Hawkeye, Wasp and The Vision. Based on what Pietro had told her, she assumed that the man in purple was Hawkeye and that the woman in black and Gold was the Wasp. She didn’t know what to make of the two other than Hawkeye seemed to not be able to hold his tongue and that Wasp had incredible fashion taste.

Captain America turned back toward the two, still holding Tony at his side. “Is he alright?”

“As far as he can tell yes,” Wasp replied. “But he wanted to do a diagnostic check to make sure everything’s okay.”

Lorna hid behind her older sister when they mentioned this. Great, she thought. Now I’ve harmed two Avengers. Wanda then gave her little sisters hand a comforting squeeze. It was then that Hawkeye noticed her trying to hide.

“I’m guessing it was you who pulled us in.” He said. Like Tony and Steve he also thought she looked no older than eighteen. Probably only had her powers for a few years and not a lot of control over them. That kind of changed things. He made his way towards her and Wanda. She slightly nodded, but it was enough to confirm his suspicion. “You do realize that you're lucky that none of us got more than we did.” The weird part was that he didn’t sound angry. Almost like he was talking to a kid.

Before either of the two women could reply to him Pietro had raced over in front of the two of them. “I suggest you not talk to my little sister that way.”

“Look, I’m not trying to start anything.” Hawkeye said.

“Which means you should stop before you do start something.” Wasp said. “Which you never do.”

“I’m just saying that she should realize her mistake.” He replied.

“So you believe her powers are a mistake?” Pietro said.

“Pietro…” Lorna whispered from behind Wanda. Wanda couldn’t believe her twin was trying to start a war with the Avengers.

“That is nothing at all what I’m trying to say.” Hawkeye replied.

“Then what are you trying to say?” They’re personalities should have never clashed.

“Pietro stop!” Wanda threw out a spell and pulled her brother away from the archer. He looked at her stubbornly before slipping into his usual smirk.

“Yes your majesty.” He replied. “Although you have to wonder if they followed all the rules the Senator gave them. I’m gonna check the plane for weapons.” He then zipped off to the quinjet, but was stopped when he nearly ran into Vision as he exited the quinjet. They stared at each other for a moment. Pietro turned back towards his sister. “They brought their pet robot.”

“That statement is entirely incorrect.” Vision said. “I’m a synthezoid not a robot. Also the Avengers do not own me so therefor I am no-”

“Whatever.” Pietro zoomed back to his sister, ignoring Visions half finished statement.

“I’m sorry for the trouble my siblings seem to be causing you.” Wanda told the Avengers. Lorna blushed again, while Pietro rolled his eyes. “I really didn’t want us to meet like this. I’m the Scarlet Witch, but you may call me Wanda. This is my twin brother, Quicksilver, and my little sister, Polaris.” Lorna gave a small half hearted wave and a shy smile, still hiding slightly behind her sister.

Captain America turned his head to look at Tony. Tony nodded and leaned off the Captain, apparently able to stand on his own to feet again. Cap made his way over to the siblings. “I’m Captain America. That’s Hawkeye and Wasp. That’s Tony-”

“I thought he was Iron Man?” Pietro interrupted.

“Rules said no weapons,” Tony said. “So I didn’t bring mine.”

“Whatever.” Pietro said.

“And that’s Vision.” The Captain finished referring to the synthezoid.

Wanda’s curiosity over the synthezoid man got the better of her, as she looked at the Vision for a moment. But she quickly turned her attention back to the Captain.

“Its nice to meet you all. I’d like to personally welcome you to Genosha.”


	5. A Little Less Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry this took so long. I kinda started seeping back into my depression in the midst of writing this chapter (I'm better now), and I also had writers block. This is also a bit of a filler chapter to bridge to stuff I want to write about. That's probably another reason it didn't get up when I wanted it to. Its kind of sucky but it will lead to better stuff I promise.
> 
> Also if your wondering where other Avengers are that I didn't include in this fic yet. That question is answered.

The Avengers followed the three siblings from the landing pad to the palace that was attached to it. They were up high and could see almost the whole island.

“Its beautiful here.” Wasp said. She had turned tiny and had flown between Wanda and Lorna.

“Thank you.” Wanda replied. “It was quite a difficult task to get it to how it was before it was destroyed.”

“Definitely worth it.” Wasp said. The group had now reached the doors to the palace.

Wanda turned towards the group. “I was told by Senator Kelly that I would be speaking with Captain America regarding the issue of Magneto. My siblings would be happy to show the rest of you around while we discuss the situation.”

“That’s fine.” said Cap. “Is that alright with everyone else?” No one objected. Cap then walked with Wanda towards the palace.

-

“Where exactly are the rest of you? I mean I don’t know everything about you guys, but the last time I was in America there were more that five of you.” Pietro said.

“You want specifics or just in general?” Hawkeye replied. “Short answer: They’re busy.”

“How many of you are there supposed to be?” Lorna asked.

“You don’t know that much about us do you?” Janet asked her.

Lorna shook her head. “I’ve been on Genosha my entire life. My father never let me leave and we’ve been so busy re-building that I haven’t even tried to visit.”

“It started out with five of us,” Jan began. “But we expanded our roster.

“There’s us and Cap.” Tony began. “Black Panther’s back in Wakanda for a bit, same with Thor only Asgard, and Yellow Jacket was brought in by SHIELD for a-” Janet gave him a look before he could finish his sentence. She didn’t think Hank’s psych evaluation was really anyone’s business. “secret mission of some kind.”

“Where’s Hulk?” Pietro asked. “Though I’m glad you didn’t bring him. We just finished cleaning up the place.” Lorna rolled her eyes at her brother who had only arrived back on Genosha just after she and the remaining population had finished rebuilding.

“He’s M.I.A.,” Hawkeye replied. “Probably in Canada trying to beat up Wolverine, again.” Pietro did a small laugh at that.

“And Captain Marvel is in space.” Janet concluded.

“Never heard of him before.” Pietro said.

“Captain Marvel is Ms. Marvel’s new name.” Vision said. “She chose it after the de-”

“Whatever,” Pietro said, rolling his eyes as he said it. “I’m going to see if Wanda’s done yet.” He then raced off in a blue and silver blur.

-

“I really can’t Captain. After what he did I can’t risk my people like that again.” Wanda replied.

“I understand, but I also know Genosha looks to be able to defend itself from anything. I don’t believe that the rest of the world has the advantage you have.” Captain America said.

Just then Pietro showed up in a gush of wind. He leaned slightly against one of the pillars. “Hey sis, you done talking to Mr. Red White and Blue?”

Wanda took a deep sigh and decided to ignore her brother, but with him here it would give her such a headache she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything. She re-addressed Captain America. “I think it would be best if we continued this tomorrow Captain.”

“If that’s okay with you.” Cap replied.

“You and the rest of the Avengers are welcome to stay in the palace. My sister will show you to your rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real reason those Avengers are missing is because I didn't want to add to many characters all at once. They will appear eventually. If not in this fic then the sequel I plan to write. Whoops looks like I let that slip. Guess you guys will get a sequel once I finish this one.


	6. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back guys! Watch as I consistently change what I call the characters.

“What the heck is a Dazzler?” Clint asked. The Avengers had each been shown to their individual rooms, with the exception of Steve and Tony who were obviously sharing. Clint had gotten bored and decided to hang out with Jan in her room and was now laying on her bed while she was searching through the room.

“Not sure,” replied Jan. “But Lorna said she puts on one great show.” Lorna had told the Avengers that there was a performance by a woman named Dazzler. They had all agreed to go.

Clint sat up from the bed. “What do you think of this place?” Clint asked.

“I think it's basically a mutant paradise.” Jan replied.

“And the rulers of this fine nation?”

“Lorna seems nice.”

“Being basically locked on an island her entire life must have sucked though.”

“I think it makes her shy.”

Clint shrugged. “I don't like the brother.”

“That's weird because you both seem pretty similar.”

“I am nothing like that silver sonic the hedgehog.”

“Is Clint insulting our hosts?” Tony said as he and Steve walked into the room.

“Yes,” Said Jan. “and he's doing it to the one who's the most like him.”

Clint shot up to a sitting position. “I am nothing like him.”

“I don't know,” Steve said with a slight smirk. “You guys do have similar personalities. “

“We do not.”

“Let's see,” said Tony. “You're both hot tempered. You both always want to get in a fight. You both never shut up.”

“And that's just from knowing the guy for less than a day,” Jan said. “I wonder what other similarities we could find if we stayed longer?”

Clint flopped back onto the bed, rolled to have his face down and groaned.

“Okay, I think you guys can stop torturing him now.” Steve said.

“You're the one who brought up the personality thing.” Tony stated jokingly.

“Is Vision still in his room?” Jan asked. “He's missing out on a chance to torture Hawkeye.”

“We passed him in the hallway.” Steve said.

“He said he was going to explore the rest of the island.” Tony said.

“I hope he makes it back before the concert.” Janet said.

“He doesn't seem like a concert kind of guy,” Clint said, his words slightly muffled from his face still being on the bed. He rolled onto his back again. “Also, Jan, are you going to ignore the fact that Tony sort of finished Cap’s sentance?”

“Oh my god,” Jan replied. Her attention turned to Steve and Tony. “If you guys become that couple I will sting you out of existence.”

“We're not gonna be that couple,” Steve said.

“Awww,” said Tony. “But we're adorable enough to pull it off.”

“No.” The other three said at once.

“It's official. None of you are fun. Or able to take a joke.”

-

“Your Majesty,” Blink said. She stood beside the communications tower central computer. “There was no need for you to come up here. It was just a small malfunction with the sensors.”

“I don't want to take the chance that something is wrong,” Wanda replied. She entered the communication tower room and pulled out one of the chairs and sat at the computer.

“Do you want me to stay and help?” Blink asked her.

“No. I'm probably just being paranoid. You go and enjoy Dazzlers concert.” Blink nodded and transported herself away.

Wanda sat and stared at the screens. What is wrong with me? She thought. I used to go to Dazzlers concerts all the time before I was queen. She sighed, wishing that she didn't have all this responsibility placed upon her. She knew that her people needed a leader and she was a good choice but it dragged her down. She placed her head on her arms as they rested on the desk. The sound of the metal door sliding open caused her to quickly pull her head back up.

“I told you Blink,” She said. “I'm fine. Go enjoy the concert.”

“Shouldn't you be doing that as well?” The metallic voice startled her for a moment. She turned the herself to see the Avenger, Vision standing slightly in the doorway.

“Sorry,” she began. “I thought you were someone else.”

“That is all right,” Vision had taken a few steps more into the room, but there was still a significant amount of distance between the two. “You were not facing me when I entered, and I did not expect anyone to be up here. I hope me being up here is alright, your majesty.”

She couldn't help but smile at the way he described the situation so literally. “It's fine. There was just a small malfunction with the sensors earlier. I wanted to double check that nothing was wrong.”

“Is there anything wrong with them?”

“No. Not that anyone can tell.”

“I take it you will be going to the concert now that you are done.”

There was a slight pause and she stared down not meeting the androids yellow eyes. “No.”

“Might I ask why not.”

“I-” She didn’t know what to say. Maybe because she didn’t know the answer. She decided to answer the question with a question of her own. “Why are you up here and not down there with the rest of the Avengers?”

He was taken aback by her question but answered anyway, walking toward her before he spoke. “I found that the island was quite unique in the way it is structured, especially within the city. I wished to see more of it.” She looked at him, feeling that there was more he was not saying.

“Is that the only reason?”

“I have discovered that even in a land with those who are considered outsiders, I am still looked at as an anomaly.” Wanda stared at him. She couldn't help but realize how she felt the same way.

-

“So your time didn't have mutants right?” Tony asked Steve as they walked on top of the bridge of the waterfall.

“They existed Tony,” Steve replied. “Just no one knew about them.”

“Unlike nowadays.” There was a small pause as Tony leaned on the bridge landing. “Do you think it was a good idea to take this mission?”

Steve paused for a moment and took the question into consideration. “I'm not entirely sure.”

“At least we got a free vacation out of it.”

“Tony you have so many house's in so many parts of the world and a private jet. We could have taken a free vacation whenever you wanted.”

“Yeah but you refuse to leave New York unless there's the Avengers are needed somewhere else.” Steve rolled his eyes.

Just as he was about to reply both men began to feel dizzy and suddenly fainted.

-

“I totally could.” Clint said. He and Jan were walking along the streets of Genosha talking.

“No you couldn’t.” Jan replied. “He’s too fast.”

“But I have perfect aim.”

“But he has super speed.”

“I still say I could knock Quicksilver down on my first try.”

Both suddenly felt dizzy and fainted.

-

“Oh please,” Pietro said. “She didn’t even come to the concert.”

“She’s queen Pietro,” Lorna replied. They were sitting on the balcony outside her room just after the concert. “She’s busy.”

“Too busy for us apparently.” He replied.

Lorna rolled her eyes and ignored his statement. Her brother was always complaining about Wanda and how being queen gave her responsibility. “So what did you think of the Avengers?”

“I don’t like them.”

“You don’t like anyone.”

“Yeah but these guys are worse. There’s something wrong with them. Plus they let a robot join them. There’s something clearly wrong with people like that.”

“I like them. They seem nice. Plus they tend to save the world.”

“They have powers and they’re celebrated. We have powers and we’re seen as abnormals. Rejects of society. Sent to live the rest of our lives on an island in the middle of nowhere.”

“We have chosen to live here. Where we can be ourselves.”

“This wouldn’t have to be the only place where we could be ourselves if-if-” He suddenly fainted.

“Pietro?” Lorna moved to her brother’s side as he fell. “Pietro wake up. Pie-” Lorna fainted as well.

-

“I know how you feel,” Wanda said. Vision turned his head to look at her. “Ever since I was chosen to rule over Genosha I have felt separate from my people. I used to feel close to them but now even my own brother is a distance from me. Especially with how he likes to constantly remind me.”

“I have a feeling that he doesn't like those who he doesn't understand. He seems to not wish to hear me speak whenever I do so.”

“Wouldn't matter. He doesn't listen to anyone anyways.” Wanda stood up walking over to the window staring out over the island. Vision followed her over.

“Isn't it wrong to speak ill of of one's family?” 

Wanda couldn't help but smirk. “My family is to complicated to not complain about. My brother's a former terrorist, my sister reality has been shattered so much that she is rarely herself and my father is an evil mutant terrorist who is bent on destroying humanity.”

“It sounds complicated.”

“That's just the tip of the iceberg.” They stared out at the city for a moment before Vision spoke. 

“My father was an AI who wished to destroy all living organisms on the planet and replace them with those made of metal.”

“It sounds like you're not to fond of your family either.”

“No I am not.”

“Didn't you just tell me that it was wrong to speak ill of one's family?”

“I believe we are both under… extenuating circumstances.” A small laugh escaped Wanda as he said this. There was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “You tensed earlier.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I called you ‘your majesty’. You had seemed tense.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Despite your smile the rest of your body seemed like it was locked in place for a second. You do not like the title?”

She stared down not making eye contact. “No I don't.”

“Would you prefer if I called you Scarlet Witch? It seems to me it is the title you prefer.”

She stared at him. No one else had noticed how she wished to be spoken to as an equal and not as someone above them. “Yes, that is true. But I would like for you to call me Wanda.”

“Alright, Wanda.” The two gave one another small smiles as they looked out over the island.

Wanda was about to speak when she began to feel dizzy. Vision caught her as she fell.

“Wanda?” Vision said. 

He heard the sound of the sensors going off. There were three unknown people coming up to the top of the tower. He picked up Wanda, expanding his field of density manipulation and phasing through the wall of the tower, just as the door opened.

“No one is here, sir,” Vertigo said as she walked into the room.

“I suggest you keep looking,” Mr. Sinister said walked in behind her. “We cannot complete our mission without the Witch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this took forever because of two reasons.
> 
> 1) School. It takes up a lot of my time.
> 
> 2) My mom likes to take away the technology I use to connect to the internet.
> 
> But on the bright side my laptop got fixed by some unknown force in the universe and now I feel motivated to write something now that I have a computer with a much larger screen than my Chromebook or phone. Seriously Chromebooks have like super tiny screens. They are annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
